Talk:2009 - (04/01/2009) Second and Third Expansion Scenarios Ahead of Schedule!
OMG AWSOME!!! btw, if you like this update as much as me read and post the forum part of it here: (04/01/2009) Second and Third Expansion Scenarios Ahead of Scedule! --Chimeramage 12:12, 1 April 2009 (UTC) You people do realize the date today...Siriso 12:31, 1 April 2009 (UTC)Siriso 12:31, 1 April 2009 (UTC) This article made me chuckle. The thought of Judges in FFXI makes me cringe. Good one FFXIclopedia. Vasante 12:38, 1 April 2009 (UTC) April fools, Chimeramage ^_^ Dawezy 12:40, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Nice joke there --Tataru 13:10, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Pssh... they got me. I was ready to make Judge my next 75.. could care less about anything else really, but yeah.. I just got off work, I'm easily duped ><. A better April Fools would be to make this happen anyhow.--DarkTrance 13:14, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ._. You dont go around joking about new avatars when we summoners(is a level 74 one) have been promised new avatars for the last 2 friggin years. Good one, I loved it, but the price increase and Judge were the give-away to me. ~*~Darkillusion ~*~ 14:27, 1 April 2009 (UTC) NM Camping is illegal! Red Card! Go directly to Mordion Gaol! Do not pass Mog House, do not collect 200 gil! Woo, Judge! --Taeria Saethori 14:55, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Was prepared for something like this. Excuse me while I find my Ranger friend to shoot my Summoner in the face. :P Sigh, I hope the other Summoners out there check the talk page before getting too excited. XD --MinakoOfGaruda 15:25, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Nothing on www.playonline.com, no pictures of the new content present and it is 1st of April. My guess this is a joke ^^ User:Aquis 16:05, 1 April 2009 (GMT) Well personally SE should be adding another tank job, more expanded content, and some new Avatars to the game, but sadly this is obviously a April fools joke and the price jump and some of the avatar and other stuff they put on here made like.. yeah.. that'd be nice, but that's not likely. In the end I think SE is pulling back from FFXI to explore their new MMO more and so this might be the last great mini expansion and update to the game. They seem too busy with Rapture to do a real expansion to the game. -Keoni If this IS a joke, which i assume it is, this is a very STUPID thing to print up. Especially since it has the SE tag. Honestly, go /wrists -Vin OMG.... that was a messed up joke, I was all happy about new avatars. I was like "FINALLY!!!!" .... sadly, its a joke... ; ; - Piro of Midgard This isn't a joke, its a slap in the face. -- 18:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) When the price increase for the mini-expansions came up, I was like...wait. Next time, guys, be a taaaaad more subtle in the beginning. Elixiru 18:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) awwww you guys suck, I totally thought this was real until you guys said there was a price increase... I totally would of liked those avatars, that Judge job, and the Mithra continent... that was a good troll, but it hurt...it hurt alot ; ; Kurosen 1:57 PM CST 4/1/2009 soo.. did anyone not notice the horrible writing in this article? SE's grammar alone is leaps and bounds beyond this failed attempt. A joke's a joke.. but this was just pathetic. --Scrollios 20:25, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Don't Make An Ass Of Yourself So... I did some shouting in whitegate I am not proud of thanks to this article, all i can say is, bravo :D --Rayeneth 19:01, 1 April 2009 (UTC) http://www.ffxiah.com/forum/?topic_id=2199&lp=1#42630 /facepalm 21:09, 1 April 2009 (UTC) *Hurray for DAT swapping on the Judge picture. Shentok 21:52, 1 April 2009 (UTC) No one else has pointed this out yet... >.< Xirtam 00:40, 2 April 2009 (UTC)